Inca
The Inca archetype is the last Dark Signer archetype featured in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. They resemble somewhat mythological creatures and artifacts of the Inca civilization and their names usually represent Incan deities. They were used by Rex Goodwin. Only a few cards of the archetype were played. They are set to be released in Absolute Powerforce. This archetype focuses on special summoning from the graveyard with 2 different combos. The first combo is the obvious Sun Dragon Inti-Moonlight Dragon Quilla loop where one brings back the other once one is destroyed. The second combo is with Oracle of the Sun, Red Ant Azcatl, and Supay where if either of the 2 tuners are destroyed (Red Ant Azcatl by battle or Supay by a card effect) they Special Summon Oracle of the Sun. Because the Synchro Monsters this deck is based around both need a total of 5 stars + the needed tuner's, using quick level 5 monsters like The Tricky and Vice Dragon could easily help this deck. A deck revolving around the Inti-Quilla-Inti-Quilla cycle can be a great nuisance to any opponent facing it, as they keep reviving each other in an infinite loop. There are several cards that can help this deck: *"Des Counterblow" can be a huge problem for anyone except yourself, as your monster will return in its opposite form, and you wont attack before you can get the cycle going. *Imperial Iron Wall is almost a staple in this deck, as Dimensional Prison can disrupt this cycle, and there is no reason for a user of this deck to remove from play. This card can also be greatly disrupting for decks that depend on removing from play, such as Chaos decks and Vayu Turbo. *One for One can be used to quickly search out and summon Supay, which is one of your man tuners. If you combine this with Vice Dragon, you can summon a Moonlight Dragon Quilla and still have a normal summon left. *Spatial Collapse is an often overlooked card, which can be of great use in this deck, as the normal scenario is that you only have one dragon and one or two other cards. Then you activate this card and laugh swarming decks in the face. Some decks that this card will stop in particular is Crystal Beasts and the infamous Lightsworns. * Temple of the Sun doesn't provide a huge bonus, but it makes Quilla have 2800 ATK, enough to tie monsters like Goyo Guardian and surpass ones like Thought Ruler Archfiend; and makes Inti have 3300 ATK, which in the Metagame means it will likely not be Destroyed by battle * Honest: since many of this Deck's monsters will be LIGHT, including Inti, it's a perfect choice. Recommended Cards Monsters :The Tricky :Cyber Dragon :Vice Dragon :Sangan :Supay :Red Ant Azcatl :Oracle of the Sun :Apocatequil :Treeborn Frog Spells : Ancient Forest : Instant Fusion :One for One : Temple of the Sun :Double Summon Traps :Urgent Tuning :Descending Lost Star :Imperial Iron Wall :Skill Drain :Limit Reverse :Call of the Death God :Call of the Haunted Extra Deck :Sun Dragon Inti :Moonlight Dragon Quilla :Stardust Dragon :Goyo Guardian :Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier :Red Dragon Archfiend :Elemental Hero Mariner :Deepsea Shark :Flame Swordsman }} Category:Archetype